Jercy and Pipabeth the epic love story
by bbomb850
Summary: Jason and Percy have been cheating on their girlfriends with each other but they have no idea what else is going on


Jercy and Pipabeth, the epic love story.

HARDCORE HARDCORE SMUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

A/N I do not own any of these characters they all belong to Uncle Rick and his associates

Percy and Jason had been in a fling for a while. Neither of them had told their respective girlfriends that they were actually bi and were having secret interactions with one another. They kept trying to do it but there never seemed a good moment to do it, so they kept seeing each other when they could and hanging out with their girlfriends at the same time.

Tonight Percy and Jason were going to try role playing. Jason had a bit of a kink for super heroes, he joked about it at first but when percy was eager to try they immediately started preparing. "You almost ready, Perce?" Jason asked from the bathroom of his cabin where he was putting on his costume. "Just a second!" Percy cried back from the main room of cabin 1. 'Gods he's taking forever' thought Jason 'I wonder what he has planned for me…' Jason went back to fixing his hair in the mirror again, he just could not get it right! He was wearing black stretch pants, a black and red t-shirt with chain mail over it, he had a large plastic hammer with a dildo for a handle (courtesy of Leo who had used it with Calypso on several occasions.) He also said his long blond hair (a spell form the girls over in Piper's cabin) and his plastic viking helmet. all in all he was a pretty convincing thunder god. 'Sorry, Dad' he thought to himself 'I hope this isn't sacrilege'

"Are you ready now!?" asked Jason impatiently. "Yeah, you can come out now!" Yelled Percy. Jason stepped out of the bathroom with hurried breaths. He then saw the raven haired boy standing there, except he wasn't raven haired at the moment. He had dyed his hair blond just like Jason's. He also had on tight green pants, a belt with a big letter "A" on it, an orange shirt with scale designs on it and long green gloves. "Hey, no fair!" shouted Jason. "What do you mean!?" asked Percy obviously confused. "I mean that if I new that hair dye was allowed I would've been Superman! Just imagine if someone was writing about this encounter. They would have no good ways to differentiate between us with hair!" "Well to-bad-so-sad" said Percy jokingly "I don't even have a trident, at least you have a hammer." "Speaking of which.." said Jason seductively, "why don't we try this on for size?" "Good idea, Sparky." "Ha ha very funny" said Jason sarcastically.

"So are we gonna do this or are we just gonna stand here playing with our dildo hammers?" said Percy with a twinge of impatience in his voice. "Well which would you prefer?" said Jason seductively while prancing towards Percy slowly, "The dildo or the thunder god?" "I'm not sure," said Percy just as provocatively, "let's start with the god. I always did think that Thor was the sexiest avenger." "Oh not by a long shot!" laughed Jason while grabbing Percy's tight ass, "I would prefer Cap' but Thor is ok too." "Just shut up and kiss me you dork!" Percy said while pulling Jason into a hot and steamy kiss. Their tongues danced around in each other's mouths as if they were doing an intricate ballet.

They stayed in this position of hot romance while at the same time undid each others pants. Jason was rapidly trying to fiddle with Percy's "A" buckle on his belt, 'Dammit Percy!' Jason thought to himself, 'Why do you have to have the most intricate Aquaman costume in the world!?" After many unsuccessful tries he finally did it. He then promptly pulled off the belt and pulled the green tights as well as Percy's sea green boxer briefs down to the ground, which also revealed Percy's large 7.5 inch dick (that's about 19.25 cm for all the non-americans.) "I'll never get tired at looking at that" Jason said pulling away from the kiss but then immediately resuming. Percy then went to work on the larger boy's pants. They were quite easy to do considering Thor wasn't wearing a belt that night. And as Percy was pulling off the Norse god's pants, he learned what else he wasn't wearing. Boxers.

As Percy pulled down the tight pants that the other boy was wearing he revealed Jason's huge 8 inch dick (20.32 cm.) "I can't see why you love mine while you have such glorious member yourself you cheeky S.O.B." Said Percy, having pulled away from the lip-lockage. Both boys took advantage of this moment of separation in order to pull of their shirts. Percy pulled his orange and scaly CHB tee to reveal his perky nipples and a moderate 4-pack. Jason took a bit longer with the chain mail and all but it was worth it because the layers striped away to reveal a muscular body with a 6-pack you could play like a xylophone. Percy then pulled Jason back into the kiss and flopped on the bed while still holding the embrace.

It had been decided earlier that it was Jason's turn to top tonight and that also meant that it was his job to blow Percy first. Jason reluctantly broke away from possibly one of the best kisses he'd ever had (damn, Percy knew how to move his tongue) and started slowly moving down Percy's body. He stopped for a second at his perky nipples in order to do a few tongue circles. This action made Percy even more aroused than before. He stopped flicking after about a minute and kept licking his way down Percy's body. He reached the thighs and started stroking them seductively while they opened up for him. He then started jerking of Percy a bit. "You ready?" Jason asked. "No! Of course not!" said Percy sarcastically "I just bought a sexy Aquaman costume, dyed my hair, and had foreplay with you Just for the hell of it!" "Can you ever not be sarcastic?" asked Jason. "I don't know maybe a blow job will help." "Maybe it will."

Jason then stopped stroking the huge meat log and started kissing the tip. It made Percy feel amazing (He was a notoriously fast summer and it didn't take much to get him off) but he had promised himself that he would try to hold it back for at least a few minutes. Jason then went and shoved his mouth on it. He was already choking and he didn't even have the whole thing in yet. He started bobbing up and down on the hot member while at the same time play ing with it with his tongue. Percy was in a state of pure ecstasy. Jason was amazing at blow jobs and despite his best efforts to hold it back, it only took about 2 or 3 minutes before Percy was almost over the edge.

"I'm about to cum!" shouted Percy. Jason pulled off while still stroking Percy and opened his mouth to catch the whole load. Percy's load was really big, like about 40% of it went into Jason's mouth and his face was still soaked in it. Jason then licked his lips and started gargling the jizz (ew) before he swallowed it. "Come on up here and lets get that jazz off your face" said Percy pulling the taller boy up to his head. He then leaned over and grabbed a shirt off of the floor and started cleaning his boyfriend's face. Before he could clean it all up though Jason leaned down and they went into another lip-lock.

Everything was going perfectly until Solangelo arrived. "Come one Nico!" said a muffled voice from outside. "Dammit, Will" said a familiar but grumpy voice "What are we doing at cabin 1? Why can't we do this in one of ours?" "Because there are people in mine and I'm tired of doing it in yours" replied Will "Besides, I heard that Jason was over in Piper's cabin being frisky. So hurry up and get over here, Death Boy" "Ok fine, Little Miss Sunshine!"

About 5 seconds later the door of Jason's cabin opened and Nico and Will walked into the cabin. The two newcomers both stopped dead in their tracks and it took them a second to register what was going on. All over the floor there was clothes, a weird CHB shirt, a red and black t-shirt that looked suspiciously like the one someone had stolen from Nico last night, black pants, green pants and even some chainmail? Also there seemed to be what looked like a dildo hammer in the middle of the heap. But the weirdest thing had to be the two boys on the bed. They were in an intense lip lock and neither one of them had any clothes at all. Nico couldn't help but stare at the huge cock that seemed to belong to Percy. 'So THAT'S what it looks like' he thought to himself.

"Holy shit" Will whispered to Nico. "I know right" replied the smaller boy just a little too loudly. Jason and percy suddenly stopped their make out and turned towards the door. They both immediately flipped out and scrambled away from each other. "This isn't what it looks like!" shouted Jason while reaching for his pants. "Oh I think that this is exactly what it looks like" chuckled Will. "Is that my shirt?" Nico asked picking up the black and red one. "I think it may be" said Jason. "I found it in the lost and found, you should really put your name of your clothes." "Oh and you may want to wash that again" said Percy. "GROSS!" Nico yelled while dropping it back in the pile. "You can keep it!" "Speaking of that shirt *chuckle*" said Will "you still got a bit of you-know-what on your chin" Will then started laughing so hard he had to leave the cabin. "I'm gonna go after him." said Nico "Have fun with that" he said passing the dildo hammer to Jason.

"Dude!" Will screamed while laughing hysterically "I can't believe it!" "I know!" said Nico laughing more than he had in years. "Wait a minute" said Will calming down. "If Jason was in there who was messing around with Piper? Because I heard her moaning from her cabin…"


End file.
